beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Heaven
Pre-Consciousness גן העדן (Eden) Before we bit from the fruit of knowledge. Before we became self-aware ("Realised our nakedness") Consciousness was a mistake. ישוע (Jesus)'s message was Love - Jesus doesn't need a "Second Coming", Jesus already came twice! Once as the child of Yoseph and Maryam born through God by immaculate conception, then again as the miracle of resurrection after three days of being dead and buried in a rich man's tomb (as prophesied by Isaiah 700 years earlier that the Mashiach ben Yoseph would be). Jesus already had a Second Coming. JACT stands for the belief that Jesus is not coming again to save us, but rather Jesus already forgave us for all the things he knew we were going to do in the next 2000 years. Jesus message was Love. Yĕhôshúa came once to show us how we had strayed from our Father who art in Heaven: our Creator God. Then after the Roman occupiers and the pharie Eden Links https://he.wiktionary.org/wiki/גן - Eden? File:The garden of Eden.jpg - Wikimedia Commons https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:The_garden_of_Eden.jpg :2018 - "File:The garden of Eden.jpg .... עברית:' גן העדן 'בטורקיה והכרובים (הליקופטרים?)" Isaiah - Prophet, Timeline & Message - Biography https://www.biography.com/religious-figure/isaiah Immaterial Consciousness Material consciousness (brain, body, BodyMind etc.) Only a material footprint of the total energetic footprint of our BodyMind (as a dilute quantum system interacting with a diurnally-radiating sun and a locally-reflective "moon" producing radiative echoes/reflections of the ) Our thoughts and feelings, our ideas and sensations... that's all we really have access to as conscious beings :...we can't verify material reality other than through resorting to induction/self-evidence/empiric proof" If Immaterial consciousness is possible, then what is it's probability of occuring? For a material example of consciouness, this question is akin to the Anthropic Principle (it is impossible to rationally exclude the probability of your own chances of existing, even when astronomically small) For the case of immaterial consciousness (in which 'There's no such thing as the real world) there is no 'probability' of any particular sensation because if consciousness is immaterial then all possible sensation will occur infinitely across infinite universes, in which even the most improbable circumstances (living on a planet with water, air, earth and fire all interacting for billions of orbits of its sun with a planetary tilt of 23° shielding its rotational poles from the sun for half of the orbit, in alternating 'seasons' producing diverse flora and fauna eventually evolving from primates into hominids and then humans who develop imperialism and capitalism and science and technology and create a global communication network known as The Internet and allow the creation of this wiki and for someone with your exact name with your exact set of DNA to now be reading it and conscious of the fact that this infinitesimally improbable scenario is for you occuring with a probability of 100%). If Immaterial consciousness is infinite, then the probability of material consciousness (a physical body and a material mind) are vanishingly small, since an immaterial simulation has no material resource limiting its infinite recurrence. Since the cost is zero, the probability of a universe in which the true probability is realised (in which the simulation is real and the sensations are the result of a physical body, composed of cells with real DNA interacting faithfully with a planetary environment on which its ancestors have evolved for millions of years) is a 'smaller infinity' than the 'free infinity' of immaterial consciousness. Neither are impossible, yet the 'freely recurring' simulation (if possible) will recur many millions of times within the same 'space of infinity' in which the smaller infinity of material reality occurs once - like how fractional numbers are 'more infinite' than integers (between 0 and 1 there are no integers, yet infinitely many fractions). Heaven in most Monotheistic religions of Yĕhôshúa (Jesus)'s time was considered to be a place of conscious happiness (in which God's love was abundant and you pitied the sorrow of those left on Earth). In Buddhism (and some ideas in Hinduism) there is more of a recognition of God and Heaven as being a state of non-being, non-consciousness. The state of consciousness is a result of infinity necessitating infinite possible simmulations, in which God infinitely alternates between all possible states of being, simultanously in perpetuity. References ---- np = 2218 13 [= [[Lp4] (last Lp3 was Miguel de Cervantes, last Lp4 was 2209児雷也豪傑物語 (Jiraiya Gōketsu Monogatari - The Heroic Tales of Jiraiya)) :2218 = 1109 * 2 (2-almost prime) PID = 24 [= [[Lp6] :8781 = 2927 * 3 (2-almost prime) Category:Heaven Category:Afterlife Category:God Category:Religion